Combinations of writing implements with other articles are very common. An early one is a pencil with an eraser in one end. In providing such, it is very convenient for anyone who must often revise what is recorded by the pencil. A second famous one is a pen with lighting device. In doing so, anyone can take a note in the dark. Nowadays, since the tourist industry is adopted by all countries, combinations of writing implements with maps (as so called map pen) is a very common article which acts as an advertisement and a souvenir.
As a prior art device, the so called map pen (produced by the inventor, formerly called “Message Scroll Pen or Banner Pen”) has been sold widely in the world for years. It is a ball pen and, in its stem, a rolled map (or any advertisement drawing) can be pulled out. But comments from the users are as follows:    1. The size of the map is too small.    2. Once the map is pulled out, the user must continuously pull it in position, otherwise the map/sheet will be drawn back by the spring inside.    3. Once the map is pulled out, the user found that he can not use the same pen for marking on the map/sheet.    4. Even if the map is marked by another pen at both the start point and the destination point, and a line is drawn there-between, say 45 degrees north-east, the user still lacks of a compass for indicating the right direction.